


At-Home Dinner Date

by yehett



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, i wrote this quickly ok, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehett/pseuds/yehett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some poorly written myungjong shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	At-Home Dinner Date

     “Mmm! Sungjong, you make amazing food.” Myungsoo muttered through his full mouth as he smiled with his eyes at his boyfriend.  
     “I'm glad you're enjoying it.” Sungjong smirked as he chomped on his own dinner.  
     They both sat at the small, glass dinner table of the open-planned penthouse kitchen and munched on the food that Sungjong had prepared for the two of them. Sungjong had looked forward to this at-home dinner date for months, and watching Myungsoo enjoy his home cooked meal made butterflies form in his stomach.  
     “Yknow,” Myungsoo paused to swallow his immense mouthful, “why did you wanna eat this late at night?” Sungjong reached over the small table and took a sip of Myungsoo’s white wine.  
     “I feel like it's more romantic this way.” Sungjong said into the wine glass, making it fog up slightly.  
     “Yah-” Myungsoo ignored his statement and reached for the wine glass from Sungjong's hand, “you're not 21 yet, you can't drink that.” Sungjong resented his boyfriend’s yank and looked him in the eye.  
     “Listen,” Sungjong said abruptly, “you were in Japan for three months and I had to train my ass off without you by my side, this is the least you could do for me.” He snatched the glass from Myungsoo and downed the wine that was in it.  
     Myungsoo leaned back in realization and awe of the sudden retaliation that Sungjong did. He reached for the wine glass once again and pulled it from him, then he quickly took his hand and held it delicately.  
     “I'm sorry that I couldn't be here for you,” Myungsoo said sincerely, “but I'm here now.”  
     Sungjong sat still and didn't answer Myungsoo, unsure of how to respond.  
     “Is there any way I can make it up to you?” Myungsoo said in a concerned tone.  
     Sungjong stood up quickly, unlatching his his hand from Myungsoo’s. Myungsoo jumped at his boyfriend's sudden actions and watched as Sungjong slowly walked around the table towards him. Sungjong made his way to the back of Myungsoo’s chair, putting both hands on Myungsoo’s shoulders and then running them down his chest slowly until his mouth met his ear.  
      “I missed you.” Sungjong whispered in Myungsoo’s ear as he moved slowly down to his neck and planted several small kisses down his creases. Myungsoo’s eyes grew wide and he sat there awkwardly and still, frozen because of how suddenly Sungjong was doing this. “Oh c’mon, Myungsoo,” Sungjong unbuttoned the first button on Myungsoo’s pale blue shirt, “I know you missed me too.”  
      Myungsoo let out a deep exhale as his mind raced rapidly and he reached for one of Sungjong’s hands, turning his head towards Sungjong’s extremely near face.  
      “How can such a small man like you be so unbelievably hot.” Myungsoo groaned as his eyes examined Sungjong’s face, only inches to the touch. Sungjong smirked as he reached his chin forward and planted his lips on Myungsoo’s delicately, making Myungsoo's eyes roll to the back of his head in enjoyment. As Myungsoo began kissing him back Sungjong pressed harder onto his lips, rapidly tilting his head back and forth.  
     Sungjong frantically continued unbuttoning Myungsoo's shirt as they began to kiss sloppily, huffing to get breaths out of the excitement. Myungsoo tangled his fingers in Sungjong’s hair and pulled him closer as they kissed more and more intensely. Sungjong let out a high pitch squeal as he swung his leg over Myungsoo’s lap so he could prop himself on top of Myungsoo’s already forming tent under his jeans.  
      “Fuck…” Myungsoo muttered under their kisses as Sungjong began grinding his hips onto Myungsoo’s front with each kiss. Sungjong pulled away from the kiss slowly with his hand running down Myungsoo’s bare chest. Myungsoo looked desperate when Sungjong pulled away, letting out a slight wince for more.  
    “I have an idea, Hyung.” Sungjong said while raising himself slightly off of Myungsoo.  
     “What- What is it?!” Myungsoo licked his lips at the sound of the word ‘hyung’ leaving Sungjong's lips as his pulse increased and his breathing was rapid, “Damn it, Sungjong! Just do something, please. I'm begging you”  
     “Be patient, Hyung.” Sungjong said while getting off of Myungsoo and slowly unbuttoning his jeans, soon slipping them off with difficulty of hiding his eagerness. Myungsoo’s eyes grew huge at the sight of Sungjong’s butt in his light pink tighty-whiteys. Sungjong swung his leg around Myungsoo once again, only this time staring him dead in the eye.  
     “Have you ever had a lap dance, Hyung?” Sungjong said in an airy and eager tone. Myungsoo shook his head quickly side to side, biting his lip with anticipation as his hands grew clammy. Sungjong giggled in excitement as he began his doings.  
     He began slowly grinding his hips onto Myungsoo’s tent, body rolling on his bare torso and his slightly erect crotch touching Myungsoo's fluffy stomach. He put his knees on the sides of the chair and stood, grabbing the back of the chair and increasing his thrusts onto Myungsoo. Myungsoo breathed heavily as he questioned to touch Sungjong or not, but how could he resist with this small man’s dick and hips rubbing against him.  
Myungsoo grabbed Sungjong’s butt firmly and guided his thrusts onto his body, directing them towards his lower region that was blocked by his jeans. As the feeling of Sungjong’s length reached Myungsoo’s region, Myungsoo lifted his hips up in excitement. They pressed into each other, panting with each grind. Myungsoo reached down at Sungjong’s erect length, feeling it excitedly through the light pink tighty-whiteys.  
     “Sungjong.” Myungsoo said while slowly grabbing hold of the boy’s throbbing dick. “Take my pants off.”  
     “Ask nicely, Hyung.” Sungjong said with his eyes clenched tightly, trying to restrain his urge to fuck Myungsoo right then and there.  
     “Sungjong, baby, sweety, jagi,” Myungsoo whined, “please take off my pants, p- please.”  
     Sungjong began unbuttoning Myungsoo’s jeans, ripping them off of him as quick as possible. As he threw the jeans into oblivion he quickly grabbed the lube that conveniently sat on the counter, surprised that Myungsoo hadn't seen it sooner. Sungjong slicked his hand with the slimy substance and gave Myungsoo a deep kiss before reaching into his Evangelion boxers. Myungsoo’s hips lifted at the feeling of Sungjong’s cold and lubricated hand creeping down to his length. Myungsoo’s crotch pulsed rapidly as Sungjong took his length in his hand and stroked it teasingly.  
     “Sunjongie!” Myungsoo screamed in a whine. Sungjong took this as an indication to begin pumping his hand along Myungsoo’s length. He started slow and slowly increased, refraining from getting the lube onto Myungsoo’s thick thighs. His pumping increased and he whispered the word ‘Hyung’ to him, driving him wild. Myungsoo let out a yell as his pulsing dick continued being pleasured, “I'm so close, Sungjong. So so so so close… So close..” Myungsoo kept muttering as he slightly increased the pitch of his voice the closer he got to ejaculating. Sungjong bit his lip and broke out in a sweat as he furiously pumped Myungsoo, when finally Myungsoo’s hips thrusted upwards and he combusted onto his own stomach.  
     “Now do you miss me?” Sungjong said, out of breath and reaching for the tissues. Myungsoo laid there, winded and sweating after the excitement.  
     “Your turn.” Myungsoo said eagerly as he got up quickly, taking Sungjong by the shoulders and shoving him into the chair that he was in. He quickly wiped his stomach clean as he saw Sungjong’s eyes grow wide.  
     “But, Hyung…” Sungjong said shakily as he watched Myungsoo go down onto his knees in front of him. Myungsoo took a deep breath and smirked deviously at Sungjong, bringing his hands up to feel Sungjong’s thin, milky white legs. He started from his calves, slowly working his hands up his freshly shaved legs and feeling around his thighs. Sungjong laid his head back as Myungsoo felt his thighs in all the right places, specifically rubbing his inner thighs tenderly. He smirked and looked up at Sungjong, seeing the anticipation yet fear in his eyes.  
     “Lift up a bit.” Myungsoo said softly in a monotone voice as Sungjong lifted his hips and Myungsoo slid off the tighty-whiteys, revealing his full length. Sungjong closed his eyes tightly as Myungsoo slowly leaned in and licked the tip delicately. He traced his tongue around the throbbing dick as he slowly took it into his mouth and laid his tongue under it.  
     “Ah!” Sungjong squealed as his length was fully in Myungsoo’s mouth. Myungsoo pressed his tongue against Sungjong's member and felt the pulse throughout his mouth, and he slowly began bobbing his head back and forth. Sungjong winced and let out a high pitched moan as Myungsoo started to increase the bobbing. Sungjong reached down quickly as he got a sudden rush of adrenaline and grabbed Myungsoo's hair and assisted in bobbing him along his length. He thrusted his hips upwards as his crotch hit the back of Myungsoo’s throat repeatedly, he moaned in pleasure and screamed loudly when Myungsoo's tooth accidentally scraped his shaft.  
     Myungsoo continued as if nothing had happened, seeing that Sungjong was fine and slightly enjoyed the pain that was inflicted on him. Myungsoo became cocky and squeezed Sungjong's inner thighs tightly as he took Sungjong deeper into his throat. Sungjong went crazy and winced in pain before he could come.  
    “Keep going.. I'm almost there…” Sungjong huffed airily, squirming and writhing in his chair. As soon as Myungsoo tightened his mouth Sungjong combusted instantly, making Myungsoo cringe as he swallowed the come. Sungjong laid there huffing intensely trying to regain his breath, as well as Myungsoo. Myungsoo got up off of the ground and picked up Sungjong with all of the energy he had left, one hand supporting his back and the other under his knees. He placed him down on the couch gently and laid closely next to him in a warm embrace.  
     “I did miss you,” Myungsoo said quietly, “can we make those lemon squares after we nap?”  
     Sungjong nodded with ease as he closed his eyes and held onto the arms that were wrapped around him.  
     “I love you..” Sungjong muttered, “almost as much as I love those lemon squares.”

 


End file.
